The New Teacher
by xxPeetaBreadxxx
Summary: In this story Katniss is a teacher and Peeta is a student. I have seen a lot of stories with Peeta being the teacher so I decided to have Katniss be the teacher instead. Sorry the summary totally SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Katniss lives alone with her little sister Prim. Her parents are dead and she needs a job. Her uncle Haymitch tells her about a job as a teacher and she is accepted. Who will she meet there? **

**Sorry the summary totally sucks. :/ **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 18 years old. I live with my little sister prim who is 7 years old. Five years ago, our parents where killed in a car crash. A drunk driver ran a stop light and they where killed instantly. I live by myself with prim but we used to live with my uncle Haymitch until I became 18 and I was able to get my own apartment. Unfortunately at the moment I am unemployed. I was fired at my last job at the supermarket.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Please Mr Snow I need this job" I begged clenching my fists. "How do you expect me to support myself and my sister if-"_

"_Katniss" my boss snapped, silencing me. "I can't have you coming to work late everyday, I've had enough of it!"_

_"I am NOT late __**every **__day" I said, my voice raising "But I have to take my sister to school and the queues are really long sometimes."_

_"I'm sorry" my boss says, not sounding sorry at ALL._

_"But I-"_

_"You're fired Katniss" he stated sternly._

_"But...but how am I supposed to pay the rent and...and the grocery's without this job?" I say my voice cracking and tears starting to roll slowly down my face._

_"My best advice to you is that you let a foster home take in your sister, then she will no longer be burdening you or you can go live with your uncle again" my boss responded uninterested._

_"Prim is NOT a burden!" I respond glaring at him. _

_He sighed, raking his hand through is wiry, white hair. "I am looking for workers who work hard and show up on time. You can't seem to follow those two simple rules. So if you'll excuse me I have work to do."_

_"But-"_

_"Goodbye, Miss Everdeen" he said closing...no slamming the door in my face._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Katniss, katniss!" Prim shouts, jumping onto my knee.

"Yes Little duck? I reply.

"What do you think of my picture?" she asks.

I look at the picture and see that it is a picture of me and her at the park but I have a sad face on.

"It's really lovely little duck" I reply tucking a stray, strand of hair behind her ear.

We where interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm coming" I yelled, lifting Prim of my knee and headed to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey Uncle Haymitch." I say

"Hey sweetheart"

"Uncle Haymitch!" Prim yells running into his open arms.

"Hey Primmey, you're getting heavy" he says smiling.

"I'm just about to make dinner. Would you like to stay?" I ask

"Oh, sweetheart I wouldn't miss your _wonderful_ cooking for the world" he says a teasing smile on his lips.

"You better watch out and chew carefully"

* * *

"You're awfully quiet" my uncles states when we where all seated at the small table.

"I..I got fired today" I say sadly.

He reached across the table and patted my hand sympathetically.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you can come live with me if you want" he offers kindly.

"No, I don't want to hassle you."

"It would be no problem. You know I love you and Prim like you where my own."

"I know but I want to be able to fend for Prim and me by myself. You don't know of any jobs do you?"

"Well, actually I do"

My ears perked up at that. A smile slowly forming on my lips.

"Are you serious?"

"I want to help you in any way I can, since you refuse to live with me."

I roll my eyes at his comment. "We've been over this before."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You're good at archery aren't you?

"Yeah" I say a bit confused.

"And you are good at English aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess, I got an A* in my exams. Why?"

"The job I'm offering involves archery and English" he replies.

"Oh really?" I ask intrigued "I love archery and I enjoyed English. What kind of job is it?"

He takes a bite of his pie.

"Now remember! chew carefully" I say jokingly.

He just rolls his eyes, chuckling a little. "The job is actually at a High school"

"At a High school?"

"Yeah"

"What would I be? An assistant?"

"No, you would be a ... a-"

"Just spit it out Haymitch!"

"You would be an English teacher and you would be teaching archery to the boys"

I was speechless. I just stared at my uncle like he was mad. He began tapping nervously on the table under my intense gaze. Prim started copying him, giggling to herself. Me? A teacher? I'm inexperienced.

"I'm too inexperienced" I stated.

"Yeah I know you're a little inexperienced for the English teaching but you see the school really needs a teacher. The old teacher decided to up and get married to the archery instructor and they left to go to some other country. The school is having a hard time finding a replacement.

"But how? I haven't got the right qualifications"

"Well, they are willing to bend the rules a little. You're smart and you look older than you are."

"Gee thanks. But they wouldn't let an 18 year old work there. They'd know I was inexperienced."

"Yeah, but they would let a 20 year old work there."

"Huh? I'm really, really confused right now"

"If you take the job, you pretend you're 20 and they will be none the wiser."

"But-"

"You need a job right?" my uncles asks raising his eyebrows. I give him a - DUH! - look. "Well the school needs a teacher really badly."

"But-"

"The pay is good."

"How much?" I ask curiously

"About three thousand a month."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, speechless.

"That's a lot of money" I say.

"So? you'll take the job?"

"Yes of course! But what exactly do I have to do?" I questioned.

"You will be teaching English every day for 4 periods on some days and 3 on others and doing archery during some of your free periods."

"Tell them I'll take it."

"Good" he says happily

"What school is it exactly?"

"You know Effie Trinket?" I nod. "Her school?"

"Oh, is that the Mockingjay High School?"

"Yes it is. I better go and tell Effie the good news."

"You're leaving? You didn't eat all your dinner"

"I'll take it with me"

Before I could reply he lifted the piece of pie in his hands and hurried out the door. "You'll do fine sweetheart, don't worry." I hear him shout before he goes out.

**_I sure hope so _**

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review and tell me what you think Xx**

**Hannah aka xxPeetaBreadxxx**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry this is not an update but I promise to have an update up in a couple of weeks. I've been trying to get a chapter up for this story but I've been finding it very hard to write a next chapter. Also I have a lot of exams coming up and I have been revising this week non-stop! I haven't even got a chapter up for enchanted yet :( **

**I am so so sorry! and I thank you for not giving up on this story. Also if any of you have Instagram, let me know, I just made an account and I'm still not exactly sure how to use it yet but anywho.**

**I'll have a chapter up for you soon Xx **

**Hannah xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a late update, it's been 4 months! and I am really sorry, but I have exams and stuff coming up and I really need to revise for them, I'm sorry guys but school comes first. I PROMISE you will not have to wait 4 months for the next chapter, I PROMISE!**

**I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_The Next Morning_**

Today is the day I start my new job and to say I am nervous, is an understatement. I looked at myself in the mirror again, for the twentieth time I'm sure. I studied myself in the mirror. I think I look around 20 years old but will they believe it? If the pupils find out I'm only 18, they won't give me any respect and their parents will probably complain and then I will be fired. I really need this job, how will I be able to pay the rent and buy stuff for Prim, if I don't?

I put my hair into a neat bun, it feels weird, since I'm always used to my braid. Haymitch suggested it, he said it would make me look older and more sophisticated, whatever that means, **JUST KIDDING, **I do know what that means. I also borrowed a pair of fake glasses from Gale, just in case.

I'm wearing a white, long sleeved blouse and a grey skirt that reached just past my knees. I wore a pair of black heels which I'm not very steady in, I feel like I'm gonna topple over any second.

I took one last glance at myself in the mirror and decided that I didn't look bad, actually kind of….pretty.

I turned away from the mirror and made my way into Prim's room, she was already up. I quickly got her dressed and took her to Hazelle's house. Hazelle Hawthorne was my mom's best friend. Her son, Gale is my best friend. He's two years older than me. He's always been there for me. I don't know what I'd do without him.

I quickly made my way to Hazelle's and went in not bothering to knock, Hazelle always criticised me for knocking.

"Hey Hazelle." I said when I entered the kitchen where she was currently making breakfast.

"Hello Katniss and Prim. Are you staying for breakfast Katniss?" she asked.

"No thanks Hazelle, I'd like to get there early, it wouldn't make a very good first impression if I arrived late." I replied.

"Gale should be out shortly to give you a ride." Just as she said that Gale walked out his bedroom door.

"Ready to go Catnip?"

"Yeah."

"Kat!" I heard Prim yell, when we were at the door.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Good luck!" she said, a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you little duck."

"I love you."

"I love you too. See you later. Don't give Hazelle a hard time now, you hear?"

"I won't." she said.

"Good girl. Bye."

When we exited Gale's house, I noticed Gale staring at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. You look really nice." He said, giving me a smile.

"Thanks, I was worried I wouldn't pick out the right outfit."

"Katniss Everdeen worried about clothes. That's a first. "I rolled my eyes a playfully punched him on the arm.

We got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. As we got nearer the school my palms started to get sweaty, I wiped them on my skirt. When we got to the school, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

What if they don't believe I'm 20? I'll lose the job if they don't. I swallowed nervously, the thought making me extremely nervous.

"Are you going to get out Catnip?" Gale asked, bringing me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." I said as I gathered my bag and coat. Gale grabbed my hand stopping my movement.

"You'll do great." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh…..th-thanks." I stuttered a little shocked at his actions. I quickly got out of the car and slowly walked into the building and I mean _really _slowly. I picked up my pace when I heard the bell ring. I walked through the doors and being the clumsy person that I am, I banged into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said helping the lady steady herself.

"Oh, it's alright. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yes, I am."

"My names Madge Undersee." She said holding out her hand.

"Katniss Everdeen." I said shaking her hand.

"What sort of job are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm a new teacher." I told her.

"Oh, are you the new English teacher?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well it was nice meeting you Katniss, but I really need to get to my class before they wreck the classroom. Good luck with your first day." She said sending a smile over her shoulder as she walked away.

I walked into Miss Trinket's office.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I banged into someone in the hall." I explained.

"Don't worry, it's alright dear. Your uncle told me a lot about you. I'm the only one that knows you're not 20. But you see we are really desperate for a new teacher for English, we had a few other people in but they all left after about the second week. I don't know why. But anyway, here is your planner she said handing me a blue binder. "The lessons have been all planned for you dear." She said smiling at me. "You'll be happy to know that you don't have a class for the first two periods of today, so that should give you time to get used to your surroundings and look over your lessons for today."

"Are you sure I can do this?" I asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure, you're uncle has a lot of faith in you and you seem like a smart girl. Here is a plan of the school I got drawn out for you, the room coloured in is your classroom."

"Thank you very much Miss Trinket." I said taking the sheet.

"Please dear, call me Effie. Oh, I almost forgot, here is the key to your room." She said handing me a key.

"Thanks."

"Good luck Katniss." She said with a smile as I walked out. When I closed the door behind me, I noticed that there was a girl with short, spiky brown hair; she nodded her head at me. I guess she must have been in trouble. I have to admit she did look a bit intimidating looking. I looked at the plan of the school and made my way down the hall in search of my classroom. When the bell rang for break I made my way to the cafeteria by following a group of students. When I entered the cafeteria, I saw the same girl again.

"Hey, um, do you know what's for lunch today?" I asked her.

"Not sure, I think its hamburgers and fries, pizza or toasties." she said. "The names Joanna by the way but I prefer to be called Jo."

"My name's Katniss." I said, feeling a tad awkward.

"Are you a new student or something?" she asked eyeing me up and down.

"No, I'm the new English teacher."

"Really? At least you seem cool. Better than that old battle-axe, Mrs Black we had last year." She said.

I had to laugh at her description of the old teacher. "So, does that mean you are in some of my classes?"

"Yeah, I am." She said nodding her head and grabbing a tray. I copied her movements and grabbed some cutlery and napkins too. "You'll have me fourth period." "I'll have a hamburger and fries." She said to the lunch lady.

"I'll have a toastie." I said when my turn came.

"Well, I'll see you around." The girl said heading over to a table with two other girls. Then I felt like I was being watched, I took a glance around the cafeteria and found a boy with blonde hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I quickly broke the eye contact and scurried out of the cafeteria and made my way to my classroom to eat and look over the lessons. After a little while then the bell rang, signalling the end of break. Meaning my first class will be coming soon. The moment I've been dreading.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me**

**Love y'all,**

**Hannah Xx**


End file.
